Émotions d'un rat de bibliothèque
by L.D Sforza
Summary: La emociones siempre están contigo, acompañándote, dándote alegría... asiéndote sufrir. Todos las tenemos, nos acompañan, nos hieren, nos corroen, nos embargan... nos transforman. Nos hacen nosotros mismo. Y la pequeña Levy McGarden no es la excepción. /Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"\
1. Amour

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

_**************•**Este Fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"_

* * *

Émotions d'un rat de bibliothèque

**L.D Sforza**

* * *

**~Amour~**

* * *

Me senté con cuidado. Me dolía el cuerpo a más no poder.

- Levy-chan. – Canturreo Jet mientras se acercaba a mí. – Tenemos que repartir la recompensa.

- Levy-chan se debería quedar con un 50 porciento. – Chillo Droy.

- Un 70! 50 es muy poco. – Le reclamo Jet y los mire sin entender. ¿No debería ser yo la que decidiera eso? De todas formas, mi cuerpo dolía demasiado como para intentar lidiar con ellos. Me pare con el mismo cuidado y fui a la barra donde estaba Mirajane.

- Levy. – Me saludo con una de sus amables sonrisas. – ¿Como estuvo la misión?

- Bien. – Susurre un con suavidad. – La completamos, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – Pregunto genuinamente interesada y yo me sonroje… negué con la cabeza y tartamudee un par de veces. – ¿Qué ocurre Levy-chan?

Mirajane era una persona tierna y terrorífica al mismo tiempo… como un demonio. Y era eso mismo lo que hacía, que cada vez que ella sonreía de esa misma forma en que lo hace ahora, uno tenga – casi obligadamente – que decirle lo que quiere escuchar.

- Cuando estábamos en la biblioteca de la cuidad. – Y me sonroje más. – Me encontré con un… un… un chi... chico.

Le iba a decir a Mira que no tenía nada que ver… pero un golpe se escucho a mi lado. Voltee la vista con rapidez y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi alma se caía de una sola vez… un extraño frio se apodero de todo mi ser.

Gajeel me había escuchado.

Iba con paso decidido a la puerta y me pare con rapidez… No quería que el pensara mal de mí. Todos menos _él_…

- ¡Gajeel! – Le llame con fuerza, pero el solo me ignoro monumentalmente. Corrí un poco más, pero él era muy rápido para mí. – ¡Gajeel no me ignores!

- ¿Que quieres enana? – Me dijo con tono duro, cuando por fin se dio vuelta, a la altura del parque. Parecía enojado y me miraba con enojo…

… Y no supe que hacer o decir.

Mis labios temblaron un poco y mis manos sudaron. Comencé a tartamudear sin poder decir mucho… pero ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle? ¿Por qué tenía que darle una explicación de lo que había hecho, si no había cometido un ningún pecado?

_Porque te gusta…_

_Porque lo amas… _

_Porque no quieres que piense mal de ti._

Gajeel me dio una última mirada y se fue… Así de simple… por solo un mal entendido. La persona que más apreciaba parecía estar más lejos de mí que nunca. Todo parece derrumbarse… caerse a pedazos ante mis ojos. Y mi pecho parece oprimir con tanta fuerza y desdén que siento que explotara…

No intente alcanzarlo… ¿Para qué? Ya no tenía caso. No era que pudiera cambiar algo si lo intentaba alcanzar nuevamente, por que posiblemente no pudiera decir algo nuevamente. Así que me fui a sentar en alguna banca. A pensar.

¿Qué se supone que sentía por Gajeel? Es cierto que no era molesto estar con él. Y que cada vez que se me acercaba demasiado, mi pecho se aceleraba y miles de mariposas llenaba mi pecho… pero ¿acaso eso era…_Amor_?

El tiempo paso, pero no me sentí con las ganas o el ánimo de moverme. Solo trataba de aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos.

De pronto – ya entada la noche – un hombre se me acerco, no le preste demasiada atención hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

- Disculpe señorita. ¿Me puede ayudar?

- ¿En qué?

- Tengo un problema en la pierna, y necesito ir al hospital, esta a una cuadra. Pero me cuesta mucho caminar. ¿Usted me podría ayudar a llegar allá?

- Sí. – Le dije con una sonrisa. Parecía un buen hombre. Y despejarme no parecía una mala idea.

Me levante y pasé uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, y caminamos un poco.

- Es usted muy linda. – Dijo de pronto.

- Gracias. – Me sentí intimidada, pero de todas formas continúe ayudándolo, no podía dejarlo como si nada.

- Es verdad. ¿Y usted no tiene a nadie a su lado? – Lo mire por unos segundos. ¿Qué tenía que responder a eso?

- No…

- Que suerte. Porque sería un problema de otra forma.

- ¿Un qué?

Lo que siguió fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta. El hombre me empujo contra una pared y me acorralo con los brazos. Al tiempo que subía mi vestido con los dedos. Quise gritar, pero sentí tanto miedo que no pude, mis ojos se aguaron y espere lo peor.

Pero nunca llego.

- Nadie la toca excepto yo. – La voz rasposa y dura de Gajeel llego a mis oídos como la mejor salvación.

No supe cómo fue, pero cuando volví a caer en cuenta el tipo ya no estaba y Gajeel estaba frente a mí, con el ceño fruncido.

- Gajeel. – Susurre levemente, y sin quererlo rompí a llorar. Por lo de ese hombre, por lo de la mañana, por él. Mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo, entre sollozos lastimeros.

- Es molesto tener que salvar a alguien tan pequeño todo el tiempo, ¿Lo sabías? – Levante la cabeza y sentí como el cuerpo de Gajeel me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que posiblemente me partiría en dos. Pero en ese momento, era lo único que me ayudaría. Su olor, su calor. él. – Seria más fácil si estuvieras siempre a mi lado.

- Sí. – Susurre lentamente. Porque ya era un hecho. No quería estar lejos de él. No quería que se enojara conmigo.

Porque estaba _enamorada._

* * *

**************•**Cant. De palabras + titulo: 924.

**************•**EXTRA: Lo que estaba en cursiva era su conciencia ;P  


**************•**Notas de Autora: Hola! Como les va? Pues, aquí yo con mi primera emoción… y la más difícil desde mi punto de vista D: Espero que este bien y que les haya gustado ;D Bye!

* * *

_Emoción - Drabble N° 2: "Culpabilité"_

_"No importaba nada... por que todo fue, es y sera mi culpa"_

* * *

**Becca Off. **


	2. Culpabilité

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

_**************•**Este Fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"_

* * *

Émotions d'un rat de bibliothèque

**L.D Sforza**

* * *

**Culpabilité**

* * *

La hoja entre mis dedos parecía vacía e insignificante, la tinta se había corrido un poco por culpa de mis lagrimas. La comisura de mis ojos estaba roja he irritada. Llevaba días llorando.

- Levy. – Levanté la cabeza con cuidado. Mis ojos aun rojos no se dignaban a enfocar bien. La imagen ante mi era borrosa, pero sabia quien era. – Tienes que comer.

- No aun… Asuka tiene qué, primero. – Dije con un susurro. Él me miró durante unos segundos y soltó un suspiro.

- Ella ya comió.

- Y los demás. Y tú…

- Por dios. Que solo faltas tú. – Me dijo al tiempo que me ayudaba a pararme. – No quiero que no comas, voy a estar fuera por unos días. Y conociéndote, posiblemente no pruebes bocado en mi ausencia.

- Rogue. – Susurré, mientras pasaba una de mis manos por sobre mis ojos, para quitarme las pequeñas lagrimas que quedaban aun en estos. – Gracias.

Él me sonrió y no dijo nada. Yo dejé la carta con cuidado en el cajoncito a un lado de la lapida. Solté un suspiro y me obligue a sonreír un poco. Me paré con cuidado y lo seguí por el camino de tierra hasta el refugio subterráneo.

Ahí estaban casi todos los sobrevivientes de los distintos gremios cercanos al nuestro. Los pocos que quedaban.

- Ven. – Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia las ollas comunes. Lo seguí en silencio y pedí mi porción diaria.

- Rogue. – Le llame cuando estaba en una de las mesas, él me miro y levanto una ceja. – ¿A dónde vas?

- Tranquila. – Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Sera por poco. No te dejare sola.

Le sonreí un poco mientras comía. Poco después él se fue. Y me quede sola de nuevo. Me levante con cuidado y miré con cuidado el desolado paisaje que se extendía frente a mis ojos. Todo muerto, sin vida… como yo.

Camine casi sin conciencia de lo que hacía. La opresión en mi pecho era tan grande… tan dolorosa… tan propia y culpable.

Después de todo, fui yo la que debió haber muerto ese día.

No quería ir para allá… fue inconsciente, supongo. De alguna forma, quería volver a estar con él.

La lapida de Gajeel estaba tan limpia como siempre. Aunque claro, yo me encargaba de mantenerla en ese estado.

Me senté con cuidado sobre esta, casi con miedo. Aunque no había forma de que se rompiera o algo. Era una piedra con unas flores que yo misma había recolectado.

Abrí el cajoncito. Ahí estaba mi diario… Que más que eso, eran hojas sueltas sin orden alguno. Yo lo conocía de memoria.

"_7 años ¿eh? Gajeel. Te extrañó mucho. Sabes, la carta anterior era para Lu-chan. Es una lástima que no esté para verla, aunque lloré mucho mientras la escribía, pero después de todo, ella se fue para ayudarnos. Ya sé que no te gusta que llore, pero es inevitable, estoy sola. Sobre todo ahora, que ella ya se fue…"_

Lo releo unas tres veces más y empiezo a escribir nuevamente.

"… _Rogue también se ha ido, hace poco eso sí. Pero de todas formas… gracias al él sigo viva… Es un gran chico. Pero mi corazón es tuyo, hoy, mañana y siempre."_

Las lágrimas caen y caen… pero no hago nada para evitarlo. No quiero, ni puedo.

"_Todavía recuerdo el día en que te fuiste… fue mi culpa. Todo, como siempre, mi culpa. Tú querías salvarme, recuerdo, porque un dragón iba a atacar Fairy Hills, y ninguna de nosotras nos habíamos dado cuenta. Tú… como siempre, llegaste gritando… y luego… y luego…"_

Siento que no puedo escribir más… pero a la vez, es mi deber. Me limpia… me libera de pecado.

"… _Y luego llegaron los dragones. Y uno me iba a atacar… y tú te pusiste en medio. Yo no puede hacer nada… tenía miedo. Estaba asustada. Espero que me perdones... No quiero que me odies…"_

Miro la hoja nuevamente… La letra es casi ilegible por culpa de las lagrimas… tantas de ellas.

- Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa. – No sé cuantas veces lo repito… no me importa mucho. El pecho me pesa tanto que duele.

_"No importaba nada... porque todo fue, es y será mi culpa._

_Levy McGarden."_

Toda mi culpa.

* * *

**************•**Cant. De palabras + titulo: 734.

**************•**EXTRA: Lo que estaba en cursiva era el "diario" y esto ocurre despues que Lucy se va, y suponiendo que Rogue es bueno :S ;P  


**************•**Notas de Autora: HOhohohohoh ¿Les gusto? A mi me encantó escribirlo jijijiji XD Espero que les haya gustado de corazón. Puesh... esop... y perdón por el crack XDu  


* * *

_Emoción - Drabble N° 3: "Espérer"_

_"La esperanza nunca se va... aunque todo este mal. Aunque todo se vea negro"_

* * *

**Becca Off. **


End file.
